Choices
by Untold Harmony
Summary: Choose your love and love your choice. A difficult decision for Hermione was made easier when she ran across something she wasn't expecting to see. A Sixth Year fic inspired by a prompt. [One-Shot]


**Author's Note**: Inspired by a prompt from the Harmony and Co. Facebook group Prompt Bank. Thank you Matt!

* * *

Complete and utter gits.

The both of them.

They're the worst sort of friends imaginable.

Hermione huffed as she stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. Her shiny Prefects badge glittered on her lapel and her cloak billowed behind her as she made her rounds. She stopped by a wooden door and opened it, peering inside. No one was in the broom cupboard and she closed it with a slam.

Ron Weasley, the oaf whom she considered one of her best friends, announced quite loudly in the Great Hall that he was in love with her during lunch. She was mortified. All eyes were on her as he waited for a reply. Her reply came in the form of running off to the library and hiding from _everyone. _She didn't even finish her meal.

Her stomach growled noisily. _Honestly_. Couldn't Ron have waited until she finished her food before making such a declaration? It was so inconsiderate of him.

She avoided everyone for the rest of the day and actually cheered that there were no classes. She didn't get any supper either since she spotted him waiting outside of the Great Hall for her.

One would think she would talk it out with her _other_ best friend. He may be thick at times, but he was a far better listener than Ron ever was.

But _no_. She couldn't even do that.

That morning Harry Potter pulled her out into the Quidditch pitch and told her that he loved her.

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted, appalled. The couple inside the cupboard detached themselves and looked sheepishly at Hermione who stood by the opened door. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas tried to look presentable after just being caught in the throes of a heavy snogging session. Their clothes were rumpled and their hair a fright. The Prefect's badge on the witch's robe was askew and threatened to fall off. "Honestly Ginny! You should know better! That's five points from Gryffindor for… for inappropriate Prefect behaviour!"

Ginny had no excuse. She grinned toothily at Hermione and dragged Dean from the closet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I thought you had already finished your rounds." She kissed Dean and tilted her head urging him to head back to the common room silently. He winked at Ginny and hugged her, and then smiled at Hermione, before he turned on his heels and walked down the hall.

Hermione gaped at the display she just saw. "I… I didn't know you, and Dean…"

"No one knows," Ginny said. She looked earnestly at Hermione. "We just wanted to keep it between ourselves for now."

Hermione understood her request. "I won't tell anyone Ginny."

The younger witch sighed in relief then she peeked curiously at Hermione. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Hermione expelled a breath. "Confused. Flustered."

Ginny laughed a bit and Hermione glared. "Hermione, it's not the worst thing in the world for a wizard to confess their undying love for you."

_No_, it wasn't. But _two_ wizards? And her best friends? On the same day?

Ginny didn't know about Harry's confession. As far as Hermione was aware, no one knew aside from her and Harry. It was such a stark contrast from how Ron confessed. The whole castle knew and it absolutely _sucked_.

At noticing Hermione's silence, Ginny reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. "Just think about it. I know you will."

After squeezing her shoulder the redhead turned and walked away.

* * *

Hermione continued alone with her rounds. As she walked through the castle, she let her mind wander to the current dilemma at hand.

She knew without question that she loved the two of them. How could she not? They were her best friends. Together they did unimaginable things that would have made a grown wizard cry and they were only _teenagers_. Together they faced the threat of a dark wizard hell bent on killing one of their own and wreaking havoc on wizarding Britain. Ron and Harry were _hers _and she would take an _Avada_ for them with not a single thought.

But was her love platonic or romantic? At this, Hermione gave a pause. She peeked inside another classroom to check if it was empty before continuing on.

Ron Weasley and her were like cats and dogs. He was loud, impulsive, and he _hated _to do his school work. He also had a big heart and an easy-going smile that made people want to be around him. Hermione, on the other hand, preferred the quiet. She would much rather have her nose buried in a book than to be around people. She thought everything through and weighed its pros and cons before taking action. Hermione was more reserved and viewed everything with a critical eye.

Perhaps that was why she and Ron gravitated towards each other. They had plenty of arguments, sure, but outside of those fights they balanced each other out.

Then there was Harry Potter. Hermione smiled as she thought of her other best friend. He was humble, brave, and so very loyal. He was their champion. He was _her_ hero. Harry defended the weak and defied the powerful. Hermione thought back to the start of her first year. She was an outcast then; deemed as the know-it-all Muggleborn who talked far too much and was terribly annoying. She was alienated even by her own house but Harry changed all of that. He became her friend and changed her life.

He also changed _her_. She was a stickler for following the rules (and the _law_) but would break every single one of them for him. And she did. She knew she was quite impatient when it came to helping her classmates with school work but she would sit with him for hours helping him in his essays. She was more compassionate with him around, friendlier, less overbearing. He brought out the best of her in a way that she didn't even realize.

What did all of this mean? Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to understand.

She loved Ron and she loved Harry. But who was she _in_ love with?

Hermione realized that she had reached the end of the hallway and there was only one room left for her to check. With a sigh, Hermione walked over to the wooden door and twisted the knob. The large door gave a groan as its hinges moved as if it hadn't been opened in ages. Curiously, Hermione peeked her head in and looked inside.

The room was large and empty save for a towering structure at its middle. Wide-eyed, Hermione grabbed her wand and left the door ajar. Tentatively she stepped towards the structure and realized that it was a very large and very ornate mirror.

Her breath caught when she realized it was the Mirror of Erised. It was just as Harry described during first year. It had clawed feet and a gilded frame inscribed with curious writing. It towered over her, standing at almost nine feet tall and dominated the centre of the room.

Hermione also thought that Dumbledore had gotten rid of the mirror after it played a part in the events with Quirrel in their first year. What was it doing in front of her then?

Hermione didn't have time to think since the mirror started to fog in front of her. Warily she kept her gaze on the glass which didn't reveal her own reflection. She knew what the mirror does and Hermione didn't know what to expect to see.

What were her deepest desires?

A part of her knew she should probably avert her eyes. She should walk back where she came from and forget she ever saw the mirror. Knowing one's desires could lead to a slippery slope of pain and longing if such desires were impossible to attain.

Hermione _knew_ that, but she was always a very curious creature. She watched the mirror and waited.

A figure materialized at the centre of the glass. It was _her_ when she was younger. A small little girl with thick curls and brown eyes stared back at Hermione with a grin on her face. A book - her favourite book when she was about five years old - was clutched in the girl's arms. It was a battered copy of _Charlotte's Web_.

Brown eyes met brown eyes and Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion. Why was the Mirror of Erised showing her her younger self? Her life was currently very stressful and she had a great childhood, sure, but she certainly didn't want to be back at five years old. At five, Hermione didn't know she was a witch.

Hermione studied the reflection of her younger self closely and knew something was off. The girl looked like her, but she also didn't. The differences were subtle, like the slightly darker hair colour and the sharper nose. Hermione looked for more signs of distinction when she spied a gentle hand lay on the little girl's shoulder.

Her eyes shifted to the side and she gasped. Hermione saw _herself_ but older. She knew the woman looking back at her with a smiling face was truly _her_. It was like… looking into the mirror. But the woman held herself more confidently than Hermione ever did. She stood tall in a matching dress suit and heels. Her hair was shorter and stopped right below her shoulders. She was poised but exuded warmth and gentleness especially as the little girl snuggled to her side. Hermione watched as the woman - _herself_ \- wrapped an arm around the little girl and squeezed her tightly to her side.

That was when Hermione saw them. The glint of a platinum band resting atop a ring with a perfectly shaped diamond flanked by a ruby and a sapphire.

The woman and the little girl tilted their heads to the side. Hermione followed their sight and her breath hitched in her throat and the tears sprung into her eyes.

Hermione would recognize the man who walked into view from anywhere. She watched him walk to the other side of the girl with a little boy just shy of about two years old perched on his hip. They had the same messy black hair and the same emerald green eyes. The same platinum band shone brightly on the man's hand.

He looked at her and he smiled. It was the same smile she had grown accustomed to over the past six years. It was the smile she had come to treasure. It was the smile she had come to love.

The tears spilled from Hermione's eyes and she _knew_. She knew with every fibre of her being what it was, _who _it was, that she most desired.

Committing the image to memory, Hermione turned her back from the Mirror of Erised and ran.

* * *

She found him in the empty common room. The fire had burned low and he stared at the glowing embers. When he heard her enter, his head snapped up and he leapt to his feet. She saw the spread of sandwiches and tea he laid out on the table for her and more tears spilled from her cheeks. He knew her so well.

At seeing her tear stained face, Harry blanched. "Hermione, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Hermione launched herself into his arms and buried her face into the crook of his arms. He held her tightly and let her cry. He murmured sweet words into her ears and rubbed her back. He didn't move or say anything else until her sobs quieted down.

When she extracted herself from their embrace and Harry saw her puffy red eyes, he felt like such an arse. How could he make his best friend cry? He loved the woman for Merlin's sake and he would love her even if she rejected him. Looking at her, he felt his heart break. She _did_ reject him and her tears were enough proof of that.

Feeling like he should explain, Harry closed his eyes and breathed. "I… I heard about what happened at lunch. And… you're my best friend Hermione. I just… I _thought_ you should know the truth. We can forget about this morning if you want-"

"_Shut up_, you git."

Her mouth was on his. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. Harry was stunned at first but the gentle prodding of her tongue against his lips electrified him into action. One of his hands grasped her hip while the other snaked around her waist.

Their kiss was wet, and salty, and imperfectly perfect.

When they finally withdrew, their breaths were laboured. They looked at each other silently until a slow smile crept into Hermione's lips. Harry's lips lifted in turn and he held her tighter.

"We will _never_ forget about this morning, Harry," Hermione whispered. "In fact, we will never forget about today. Because as much as it was confusing and annoying, it was also one of the _best_ days of my life." She declared with finality.

Harry's grin turned lopsided and his emerald eyes were bright when he looked at her. "Oh yeah?"

Hermione nodded without missing a beat. "Oh yeah. I love you, Harry Potter."

His heart swelled at the promise in her voice. He experienced happiness he never knew existed before. He found a new sense of purpose. He felt stronger and filled with so much _hope_ for the future. His impending clash with Voldemort didn't feel so bleak anymore. In fact, he felt confident. How could he lose when he had this brilliant witch by his side? How could he lose when he had so much to live for?

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," Harry said.

On the other side of the castle, at the very end of the hallway, the door to the Room of Requirement disappeared. It had served its purpose well.


End file.
